He's Mine
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Eren and his family move to Japan, leaving their home town. Levi and his sister Mikasa just so happen to be their new neighbours and Eren just so happens to be the two siblings type. Only chaos insues as the siblings fight for Erens love. Full summary inside. Both gay and heterosexual pairings! Eren x Mikasa, Levi x Eren! Read with caution. Rated M for a reason!


**Summary: Eren Yeager and his family, Grisha, Carla and his two elder sisters Hanji and Sasha, a regular German family, move to Japan. Levi Ackerman and his family, Eric, Yui and his sister Mikasa, are a normal functioning family. They greet their new neighbours and once both siblings set their eyes on the youngest Yeager sibling a feud for the male's affection begins between them. Who will succeed in obtaining the young, oblivious male's love?**

 **Possible Pairings(putting this here once!): Eren x Mikasa, Levi x Eren. Eren x Levi, Levi x Hanji (don't ask me cuz I don't know either) Erwin x Hanji, Connie x Sasha, Ymir x Krista, Annie x Mikasa (I like it okay) Armin x Jean (who doesn't love the cute rabbit and horse together?) and there should be more. I will take requests as well. I plan for this to be dramatic, humorous, slightly cracky and maybe we'll add some seriousness later!**

 **Warnings: There will be both gay and heterosexual themes in this. If you don't like one of the two then I advise you to stop reading. Unless you're feeling experimental like I was when I started writing this. Oh, and this will be rated M just to be safe.**

 **He's Mine**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Eren Yeager stared at his parents, a very displeased look on his face. "Warum? Warum sind wir verlssen? Ich will hier bleiben, wo alle meine fruende sind. Und aus allen orten, es muss Japan sein? Du ruinierst mein leben*" the brunette said. Both parents look at their son, a sadden look on their faces.

"Eren, wir haben keine wahl**. I know you don't like this but it's our only option" his mother, Carla, says. "Wir wissen nicht einmal Japanisch sprechen***" Eren says, a frown forming on his face. "How can you expect us to move to a foreign country when we can't even speak their language? I can't go to school there you know. Even Sasha and Hanji don't know how to speak Japanese or write and read it… you're making this really unpleasant for us"

"Eren, we understand that you feel that way but there are schools that offer English. And just because we're moving to a country where Japanese is their language it doesn't mean they can't speak English. And maybe there are even German speakers there. Don't view this as a bad thing and rather a more, life changing experience" And that was Grisha Yeager trying his hardest to encourage his son.

"Nicht alles ist schlecht*~" Carla says, "And your sisters have no problem with the move. Pease don't be difficult. I'm sure you'll find new friends and be able to start a new life in Japan. We'll even bring Armin and Jean down during holidays if you want?" she adds in. Eren let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll take it. But you have to promise me that this will only be temporary? Versprich mir, dass wir wielder zu bewegen**~"

"Na sicher***~. This will only be temporary" Grisha says, "Now go pack your things. We leave in a week you know."

"Ja, vater**~"

* * *

 _*: "Why? Why do we have to leave? And of all places it must be Japan? You're running my life". **: "Eren, we have no choice". ***: "We do not even speak Japanese". *~: "Not everything is bad". **~: "Promise me that we'll move again (back home)". ***~: "Of course". *~~: "Yes, Father"_

* * *

After his short conversation with his parents Eren went up to his room where he found his two sisters sprawled out on his bed, both giggling amongst themselves. "What are you guys doing?" He questions as he closes his door and walks over to the bed, sitting down by their feet. "We're just talking. What did you and thee parents talk about this time?" and that was his elder sister, Hanji.

"Nothing important. I told them I didn't want to move and they said that we had no choice. I think they're just being fucktards because we do have a choice" the brunette says, sighing out. "Eren, I know you don't want this move but think of this in a brighter light. We'll be moving to a new place where we can start our lives anew. This is a good thing. No one knows us. No one will be able to treat us differently now. We'll be complete nobodies"

"I don't care about that. It's not fair that we have to leave our whole lives behind here… sure I understand that maybe starting out fresh is a good thing… but what if everything is the same over there?" Eren asks and his two sisters look at each other before looking at him. "I don't think it will be the same. I don't know why but I just have a good feeling about this"

"Well I feel like I'm about to be trapped in a whirlwind of trouble"

* * *

"Mikasa! Levi! Food is ready!" Yui Ackerman shouted from the kitchen, her voice travelling to her children's rooms that were conveniently down the hall. "Eric dear, could you please help me set the table. Heavens knows those two are too good to help their poor mother in the kitchen" the woman says.

"Дорогой, ты знаешь, что это не так." Eric says, his wife giving him a glare. "You know I can't understand you when you talk like that, dear" she says and the man chuckles, getting up from his seat at the table and moving to set it. "I said that you know that isn't true. Those two always help you. You just barely ask for their help lately. They can't help if you don't ask, Дорогой"

"I understand that, but they should at least try to help me even if I don't ask. All they do is stay cooped up in their rooms doing heavens knows what" Yui said.

"You guys are irritating" both parents turn to the kitchen entrance to see their eldest child there, leaning against the doorframe. "Dads right. You need to ask us to help you or else you won't get it" the young adult says. "I'll keep that in mind then, Levi. Where's your sister? Weren't you two sitting together now?"

"We were. She went to fetch something in her room. I don't know. She said something about a demon spawn chewing up her new gloves" the young man said as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table. "That's right. Mikasa said your cat ate chewed her gloves. You better buy her new ones. That cat of yours is seriously a handful"

"Lucifer is not a handful. You guys just don't know how to look after animals. It amazes me that you were able to look after two children" the male comments, receiving a chuckle from his dad. "Сын, твоя мать тебя убью.*" Eric says and Levi shrugs. "Она знает, что я шучу **"

"Она собирается убить вас обоих ***"

"Ah, Mikasa. You're finally here" Yui says, giving her daughter a very displeased look. "What are you wearing? How many times do I have to tell you to dress more lady like?" Yui says and Mikasa just ignored her mother. "I'm in my own house. I can dress comfortably if I want to. Besides. I'd rather drop dead then wear a dress or skirt"

"I believe she has too much testosterone and that is why she's so manlike" Levi commented, smirking at his sister. "Shut up shorty. I am not manlike. Я просто больше шаров, чем вы*~" the female says, making Eric chuckle and Levi shake his head. "I'd like to see you prove that. I can assure you that all you have in your pants is a-."

"Levi don't even think about finishing that sentence in front of me and your father" Yui says, "And no germen. I'd like to actually understand what you guys are saying" she adds in, sighing out as she too takes a seat at the table along with Eric. "What's for dinner?" Levi asks and his mother smiles. "I felt like spoiling you two. I made dango and zushi**~"

"Wow, what's the occasion? Did you finally get a job?" Levi commented, getting a playful glare from his mother. "You wish. No, I found out today that we'll be having new neighbours. I don't know who it is but I heard it's a family of five. Two parents and their three children. I thought that maybe this was a good thing. Maybe there's a girl there for you, Levi. And a young man for you, Mikasa dear"

"Mom, how many time do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in having a relationship? Mikasa can find herself a new piece of meat but I'm perfectly fine being alone" Levi said. "Well I'm not fin with it, son. I would like you both to marry and give me plenty of grandkids" Yui said and her husband interjected.

"Now now, let's not have this conversation at the table. Levi, Mikasa, I think what your mom really wants you to do is welcome these new kids. I'm sure it must be tough moving to a new city let alone a new country. Just do your best to welcome them and make friends. This should be a good experience for the both of you"

"Yeah. I'll do it as long as you stop pressuring me into dating someone" Levi said and Eric nodded. "We can do that" He said. A short silence passed between the four of them as Yui dished their food out.

"I wonder who they are" Yui says out loud. "Whom who are?" Mikasa questions. "The people who will be moving in." Yui replies. "Hopefully humans" Levi says sarcastically. "We can't have any alien's moving in next door to us. After all we are aliens ourselves" he says jokingly. "Don't want them abducting all our fresh meat"

"And it's because of you I'm vegan" Mikasa says, shaking her head at her elder brother. "You're vegan because you're a fussy brat" Levi says, chuckling. "And you're a short shit so I guess we're even" Mikasa retorts. "I'll take that" Levi says, smirking at his sister.

Both Yui and Eric just watched their children interact with one another. Levi and Mikasa had always been really close. They barely ever fought with one another and if they did they usually apologized to one another straight afterwards. The two adults felt blessed to have two kids that didn't hate each other. But little did they know that thanks to a certain family moving next door to their house Mikasa and Levi's sibling bond was going to crumble down until only a speck of dust was left.

* * *

 _*son, your mother is going to kill you. **she knows I'm only joking. ***She's going to kill the both of you. *~I have more balls than you. **~ That's how they say sushi in Japan._

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. Well I actually feel really bad for not updating my stories. SM's new chapter is going to take me a while to write considering I'm back at school now and it's hard focusing on writing for my stories when I have other things on my mind. I do apologize in advance. Things will get updated, just not at the desired times you guys might want.**_

 _ **As for this story… well I've had this idea-and others- floating around in my head for a while now. at first I was like "noooo, stop writing more stories! You're going to make it difficult to update the rest!" but then I was like "It's fine as long as I don't abandon the others completely, right?". And that's how this came to be.**_

 _ **I don't know why but I just found Eren, Sasha and Hanji as siblings really cute. Plus I thought it would be cool if Eren wasn't a loner boner child anymore and had real siblings. Does it work? I hope it does. Anyway. I hope you liked this. Tell me if I should continue or not!**_

 _ **Now to explain some things. As you could see Eren and his family are germen. Mikasa and hers are Russian/Japanese. In the actual SnK storyline Mikasa is actually of Asian heritage but I believe she has some germen in her as well. But I didn't want both families to speak germen. So I made Mikasa and Levi Russian. I think Russian actually suits them… then again that's just me. Mikasa and Levi's mom is obviously the Japanese parent whereas their dad is Russian. That was pretty obvious I suppose. It must have been obvious that they can speak Japanese, Russian and obviously English.**_

 _ **As for the actual language I used in here. Well Google translate helped me with it. Although Germen is somewhat easy for me to understand-even though I don't know it. See in my country we have the wonderful Afrikaans, which is a close second to it. Of course I am actually not fluent or even close to understanding both languages (Russian and Germen). The only languages I know is English, Afrikaans and I have been studying Japanese as well (still pretty far from being able to speak it).**_

 _ **Well, that's that. hope you enjoyed. tell me if I should continue! Oh and heads up. if I do end up continuing this I want to warn you all now that there will be both ErenMika and LeviEren. I felt like experimenting okay. Don't judge me.**_


End file.
